Welcome Stranger
by MissMoona
Summary: So, here I am, a girl who had no choice but to enroll into the worst boarding school by her family. Which has the crappiest staff and student body. Seriously, it's like a war zone.. I befriend some people.. until one bastard turned against me and my friends. Now, it's time for revenge..
1. You what!

**A/N: Heyo, I published this on Wattpad, but I wasn't getting enough views and stuff, so I decided to put it on here, and plus I wanted this game to get a LOT of attention. So uh, enjoy..? P.S: So sorry for the crappy title!**

**_(Jenny's POV)_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, I groaned a bit as I got up, both tired and annoyed. My dog, Lady was sleeping soundly at the end of my bed, in my dark room with no windows and the only sounds emitting was my fan (I keep it turned on at night, because if my door is closed, my body heat circulates the room, making it hot) and her snores.

I flipped on the light and snarled at it beaming my poor cocoa brown eyes. I guess this means I should describe myself, since details are oh so important! Of course, my name is Jenny, Jenny Chronicles. Note though, I call my last name Chronicle I hate Jennifer/Jenny though, that name gets on nerves! Anyways continuing on I am Mexican, though I don't speak Spanish since I was born and raised in California and finally, I have black curly hair. Which makes me even more disgusting than ever! "Okay Lady, I gotta take you out now, even if you are having a nice dream or whatever." as I picked her up, she grunts a bit not to happy to be awaken, but I ignore it.

I turn the light back off again, since it was near my bed, and fumble around in the darkness finding the door handle, I stumble a bit because I am leaning against my east wall, and I do get angry time to time..and I end up punching the wall out of anger..

Once I finally reach the door, I turn it open, then walk down the short hallway, pass through the kitchen, and then finally go through the dining room that faces the living room and out of my house.

"Okay now, do your thing.." as I sit on my favorite old chair outside. My mother wanted to get rid of it due to it being so worn down and gross looking. But she can't since I love to sit in it, while listening to music. And it's also the only thing that makes me go outside, besides taking my dog out of course!

My dog got done doing her business and slowly walked over to me and placed her front paws on my lap. I smile down at her as she wags her tail seeing me through her one good eye, her other eye is blind, but she is getting old. So I'm giving her more love than usual since I'll never know when her last moments of life will end.

I pick Lady up and walk back inside and place her down on her bed. I place a potty pad just in-case she needs to go again, and give her some food and water. I then go take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. Before my mom walks down with a tired yawn. "Did you take Lady out?" she asks.

"Yes Mom, I did." she smiles but then it fades as she gets serious. "If you haven't eaten yet, then I suggest you go right ahead and do so, you, me, and your sisters are going to have a family meeting.." I groan, what could it be this time..? Harassing teachers again? Beating up people? She should know that they deserved it!

I pull out the second bag of Cinnamon Toast Crunch (since the first has been eaten) and get out a bowl, and a carton of milk. I slowly eat while staring at my dog who once again fell fast asleep.

My Mom walked back into the room dressed, just got of the shower and began to make herself coffee. "Wait for your sisters to wake up and ready before we talk." I groan again at that, and she mocks me. I had to wait at least two hours until my sisters awoken, got ready, and ate breakfast. Yep, my three older sisters, oh! Did I forget to mention I'm actually the youngest?! Whoops! I'm fourteen to be honest, whooptey-doo I guess..?

"Jennifer, I think it's time we-well, we're going to.." my mom trailed off, not sure how to put it right. Monica; the second oldest rolled her eyes "Oh for fucks sake! We're sending you off to a boarding school!" Wait...what?! I'm what?! "YOU WHAT?!'' I yelled out, now angry "Tee-hee, and for a full year too!" Brooke; the third oldest added. I was trying so hard not to yell... "Why...?" I asked in a low growl.

Ashle; the oldest out of us, answered. "One: You're too busy beating up everyone to even pay attention to your grades! And two: maybe you won't be so aggressive when you come back." I was really ticked off. "And you are leaving today." my Mom finished. I was really annoyed at that. I growl as I head to my room, pull out a suitcase, and started packing, of course the necessary stuff such as, a tooth brush, tooth paste, a brush, my iPod, my MP3, one of my sisters laptop I took (I have one of my own, but it's so old! And the internet keeps giving out on it!), and finally clothing.

I then zip up everything, in a frustrated manner, I stopped when I hear the sound of toenails clattering against the wood floor to see my dog staring at me. I sigh as I pick her up to hold on my lap, and kiss her forehead. "Don't worry Lady, I'll be coming back soon... in twelve months. I'll miss you a lot." as I place her down and drag my suitcase along with me.

"Are we there yet?" I groan, hoping it was a yes, before I hit the play button to the song I was listening to, which is Dog Days (Are Over) by Florance and The Machine.

No reply, I huff and glance out the window, and see a sigh that says "Welcome to Bullworth" _"Bullworth..?"_ I thought. After a few more moments our car parks in front of a giant old like school and already I'm having second thoughts about this place..in a good way of course.

Kids were beating the crap out of each other. Some were in white polo shirts. Some in dark green vests, and light green vests, some were wearing letterman jackets, which I could easily identify as Jocks. I open the door and climb out of a car, taking my suitcase with me. I say no goodbye and my family drives off.

I look around at my surroundings before entering the gates I then breathe in the scent to normal people: Piss, alcohol, cigarettes, sadness, failure, and anger. To anyone else, anyone else. The scent would be revolting, but to me, it smelled like paradise. Hey hey! I don't do drugs, or drink. If that's what you're thinking.

I hear the sound of heels clattering against the concrete, but I ignore it since it's probably a bypasser. That is, until she spoke up "Ah, you must be Miss-" before she could say my last name, my real last name. I spoke up real quick. "Chronicles." she raised an eyebrow. "I think you're mistaken, it actually is Miss-" "Chronicles, I like to call myself by either Jenny, or Chronicles. Thank you."

She huffed before crossing her arms. "Very well, Miss _'Chronicles'_. We've been expecting you." "That's fascinating." I say sarcastically. She ignores my comment and continues "Welcome to Bullworth Academy." she introduces me to the place in one of the most _lamest_ way possible. "I'm sure you'll be happy here, very happy here indeed." "Oh, you can count on that." I say, I'm actually honest about that, I will be happy here.

"Anyway, I can't spend my time around naughty little children.. I've got a man to make happy." "Hmm, I wonder how.." I say trying my hardest to hold back both a smirk and a giggle. She stares at me before resuming.

"Yes well, the Headmaster is expecting you." "Alrighty." as I walk towards through the gates wanting to beat the crap out of people oh so badly.

The minute I stepped past the rusty, creaking sound of iron. I immediately make a dash towards the main building. I some how manage to be able to find this guy. Oh but the lady had to run in order to catch up to me, before I could hear her calling out at me to slow down. I already vanish into the building.

I look around a bit before heading up to the stairs. I decide to sit and take a rest. When she finally reaches the top along side me gasping for breath, she glares at me while I smile innocently like nothing happened. She then leads me to the back and opens the door to what I believe the Headmaster's office.

I see an old man behind a desk in a brown suit, he had a light black and some highlights of white in his hair. I glance over and see a boy who seemed my age, he was wearing a white T-Shirt that was covered by a tan jacket, wearing worn down jeans and sneakers. He was a redhead but his head was shaved. And he too didn't seem to pleased to be here.. ''Ah! You must be-" "Jenny Chronicles." I interrupt. "I beg your pardon?" he asks the boy snickers, either at my last name or me interrupting Dr Grandpa here. Before anything else happens the lady politely speaks up.

"Dr Crabblesnitch, I apologize for interrupting, but Miss Chronicles refuses to let others know her real last name." "Very well, take a seat _Chronicles_." as the lady leaves the room. He gestures to a chair next to the boy. I couldn't help but make fun of Dr Crabblesnitch's name in my mind as I sat down.

"As I was saying.." staring at the boy, he gasps looking at what I think what was the boy's school records. "You've done a lot of _naughty_ things haven't you?" I shudder a bit by how he says '_**Naughty**_' creepy as shit if you ask me..

"Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff," "Oh come on, give me a break!" the boy says "oh I'm scared of you Hopkins!" Crabblebitch says to Hopkins. "Now, before I continue let me look at Miss Chronicles' records." as he pulls out another file of me.

He seemed more shock at my records then Hopkins's "My my Chronicles.." as he reads allowed "Bad language, vandalism as well, multiple fights, usually your opponent ends up in the hospital, shop-lifting, and lastly, harassing authority." both the boy and the old man stare at me in disbelief, I couldn't help but let a smirk creep onto my face.

"Yes, well I've never met such naughty children as you two.." as he gets up. "never in my life, you both are quite the nastiest little children I have ever encountered." he pauses a bit, before resuming "Tell me, why should I waste my time on you both?" "I don't know!" we both say annoyed. "Because it's my calling! It's what I do, you two excel at causing trouble, and I excel at fixing little children like you, at making you respectable members of our community here at the academy."

I lean in towards Hopkins and whisper to him "All this B.S is putting me to sleep.." "Same here." he whispers back we both turn our attention back at Crabblesnitch just in time too, because he turned around. "I've got a good feeling about you both. A feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

What? **_Friends_**? With an old creep? No thanks! "You keep your noses clean kids, or I shall clean it myself!" he leans back a bit facing the door and calls out "Miss Danvers, are you back yet?" I hear the sound of high heels and the clattering of silver wear as the same lady who's name I now know re-enters the room. "Yes Headmaster, and I got your tea."

"You are good to me Miss Danvers." he smiles, "No more than you deserve, Headmaster." wow, desperate for some_D_ much? "Take our new friends Hopkins and Chronicles and show them around the school. And get them properly attired." he says. "Certainly Headmaster!" her voice turns harsh towards us "Come along kids, I haven't got all day.." we get up to follow her towards the door "Oh and kids remember, you will have clean noses, so keep them clean, or we'll clean them for you." I shudder at that before walking out following Miss Danvers.

I was pretty much straying behind because I have real high trust issues. But to be honest, Hopkins was trying to go my pace. He then spoke up me "So here we are, at probably the worst school in the country, whose alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killers, and corporate lawyers." I nodd "Pretty much." I chuckle.

He continues "Real scum, and that old creep thinks he can tame us? We shall see then my friend, I only give people what they have coming to them." "Hah, same here." I laugh he smiles at me, already we're getting along "By the way, my first name's Jimmy. So you don't have to call me Hopkins all the time." "You already know mine's Jenny, but you don't have to call me Chronicles as well." we stop talking and walking when Miss Danvers speaks up. "Where's your uniforms you two?! Run along now children."

We both roll our eyes as we walk out together outside the school building. Oh won't this be a fricken fine dandy year?

**A/N: I'll put the second already completed chapter if I at least get 1 review? I don't mean to sound selfish, I just feel like no one appreciates my writing. But I just wanna know if I'm good enough to continue. I WILL reply to any reviews given!**


	2. Freshmen

**A/N: At first when I found out about this game, I wasn't really interest. Then when I got it, it was cool to me, now I'm literally obsessed with it.**

**_(Jenny's POV)_**

We walk out of the school and slide down the rails and race each other towards the dorm, though it was kinda difficult for me, especially if you're dragging a suitcase along with you that weighs a hundred pounds. We pause our race when we saw that the girls' dorm was on the left, and the boys' was on the right.

"Are you serious?" I grunt. I turn to Jimmy and say "Let's just go into our dorms, change into our uniforms and unpack. Then meet up later?" he replies "Sure." and we both walk away. I head up towards the stairs of my dorm and walk in. Already I regret ever opening the door..

It was pink, I mean, like someone threw a pink grenade bomb in there.. I knew I was stuck and have no choice but to be here. I sigh before wandering around until I came across a room that seemed empty. I hear footsteps walk up behind me and gently tap my shoulder, I flinch before turning around, to see an old lady. "You must be a new student here, I am miss Peabody, and you are? I believe Miss R-" okay, before I correct, does no one know I don't want people knowing my real last name..?

"Chronicles." I say coldly. She raises a brow before grunting in approval. "Very well Miss C." before walking forward and into the room. "This will be your room for the year, you'll be sharing this with Miss NG." Miss who_ what_? Oh well, I take the bed near the window and just plop my suitcase next to me on the bed.

I sigh, hoping to get off my ass and just hurry up with changing and unpacking. I turn to face my suitcase and zip open the slots, I wait for Miss Pissbody to leave. When she finally does, I quickly hide my iPod and laptop in the draws next to my bed. And just in time too, because here comes who I'm guessing is my room mate.

"Hi!" she says in a creepy ass giggling manner. It sounded like she was planning some demonic shit behind people's backs. I shudder before grunting, "Yeah, hi." I say with in an irritated expression.

Her bubbly face slowly turned into an uneasy expression. I smirk because I was already getting to her. "W-well, my name's Angie, and you are?" she says holding out her hand. She had black hair, that were tied in braids with red bands, she wore glasses like me, and had a white shirt underneath a long green plaid overall skirt.

Instead of introducing myself and shaking her hand, I point at her and ask "Is that seriously the girls' uniform?" I groan. She blushes and giggles again, man don't I just wanna slap her in the face..? "Yeah, you're my new roomy huh!?" she says in a perky voice. Oh my goodness, just kill me already..

"Okay great." I say sarcastically, I finish putting my clothes away, grabbing the uniform in my wardrobe, then walk out towards the showers.

**_(Jimmy's POV)_**

When I reached the outside of the boys dorm, I was stopped by a group of guys in Bullworth polo shirts. A red head then speaks up. "GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS?! YEP, TIME FOR A BEAT DOWN!" another one spoke up "Get the new kid! Beat him down!" I knew I had no choice but to fight back.

I balled my fists ready to fight, before charging over and throwing some basic punches. I then grabbed the red head and threw him down on the ground and then kicked him. Again grabbing him but punching him while my other hand gripped his shirt. When he was weak enough, I decided to taunt him by making him punch himself "Why are you hitting yourself?" I say.

"I WON'T FORGET, I'LL NEVER FORGET!" he says while running off. He then trips and falls on the concrete. I laugh victoriously until I hear a deep voice. And see a guy who's at least two-hundred pounds..

"YOU'RE DEAD NEW KID! DEAD!" as he then roars and charges at me. One punch and I already feel light headed. I then hear an male adult's voice and see a fat man running towards us yelling "Hey! You! Break it up!" as then reaches us, he continues. "That's enough of that! Break it up! Why are you not in your uniform young man!?" gesturing towards me "Go change immediately." "Aw come on!'' I groan before heading towards the dorm.

I enter the boys dorm, and look around a bit wondering where my room is. Before I hear a voice behind me. "Hey, you're the new kid." said a dark brown haired male, he had a scar over his eyes, wearing a white T-shirt underneath, dark green Bullworth vest, and black school trousers. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I snap "Friendly, aren't you?" he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes before replying. "Give me a break loser." "Hey relax friend, you're all pent up, go easy before they put you on medication, they did to me. Boy, it nearly set me insane." "That's fascinating, now if you'll excuse me-" while walking away, he grabs my arm.

"I said relax friend." "Get off man!" I said angrily. He stares at me before replying "Listen to me tough guy, you just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this, you'll need friends," his voice was a lot calmer when he continued "so it's up to you, you gonna play nice or what?"

I hesitate a bit before replying "...yeah, sure.." "Good, so how about I show you around?" as he slings his arm over my shoulder and started walking.

We walk into what I think is a lounge "We don't have a bar in the dorm, just a soda machine." I decided to spend some of my money on it. Especially after giving a beating, and receiving a beating. I pop open the can and take a swig. Already I feel energized."You should probably change into your uniform if you don't wanna get in trouble." as he waits outside of my finally found room.

I roll my eyes before finally seeing my room and walk in. I then go to my wardrobe and take off my shirt and pants. And put on a Bullworth T-shirt and cover it with a blue vest. I then put on tan school trousers and sit on my bed with a sigh.

I was lost in space for a bit when I hear footsteps enter my room and see a small kid who was wearing the same color vest, but a pink shirt. "Hey how you doing? You must be the new kid, I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski." as he holds out his hand.

"Jimmy Hopkins, and don't ask how I'm doing. I've been here for five minutes and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly." 'Well, welcome to Bullworth, it's a dump." "Great, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent.

"_Yeah, I've been expelled anywhere halfway decent, because I'm really bad!_ Give up the tough guy act pal." Gary walks into the room mimicking me "Hey man, what's your problem?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Well, A.D.D, primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, Western civilization. But really, honestly enough about me." he leans over and grabs Pete. "Oh, and I see you met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentleman, I give you.. Fem-boy! The girliest boy in school!" he continues "Petey, haven't you got some, imaginary friends to go annoy?" "Why don't you leave me alone Gary!" Pete replies, trying to stand up for himself.

Gary chuckles before replying "Look at you! _Leave me alone Gary! I'm really self-important now that I finally hit puberty! _What's your problem, I'm just being nice to the new kid, as he passes through Bullworth, on his enviable journey to prison."

I shake his hand off my shoulder and walk towards the other side of the room. "Look, I gotta unpack, would you guys mind getting outta here?" "Oh now look at what you done Pete! Jimmy can't stand you already!" before either headed out of the door we hear knocking outside the dorm's doors.

"Hey Jimmy! Are you ready yet or not?" a familiar female voice calls out. Shit. I forgot about Jenny. "Crap. Yeah! I'm done!" I call out "Well looky here? Someone's got a girlfriend." Gary teased. I narrow my eyes in annoyance. "She's a **friend**." before opening the door to see Jenny.

I had to admit, even if the horrible uniform she was stuck with wearing, she did look kinda cute. "Yeah, I know. I look stupid." she grunts. "Naw, I think you look okay." she leans sideways a bit noticing Gary and Pete followed me out here.

"Who are they?" she asks "My new friends." I replied. "C'mon let's go, I wanna see more kids beat the shit out of each other!" as she takes off "Wait up!" I call out while me and the other two start running to catch up to her.

**A/N: If you have any suggestions like if I have a few mistakes, let me know, or give me your suggestions to make my story a bit better if there is any required changes. Thank you all!**


	3. More Chaos

**A/N: Thank you xXx for reviewing!**

_**(Jenny's POV)**_

I bolted towards the door and threw my back against the wall catching my breath. To be honest, I'm not really exhausted, I'm just overreacting a bit. I feel like I ran for only five seconds. My sisters say I should be in the Olympics for my speed. Hah! I may be fast, but not _that_ fast! I snap myself out of the thought before raising my head. The boys managed to catch up to me, the three were panting the dogs. The two taller ones, Jimmy and the dark green vest wearing brunette gave me glares, while the smaller one with the pink shirt and matching blue vest of Jim's frowned a bit.

"You couldn't wait?!" Jimmy snapped as he cut his eyes at me, I smirk before replying "Time waits for no man, Jim." the taller brunette spoke up "Haha, very funny.." he says sarcastically I laugh, "Of course it is!" they roll their eyes. I decided to just get on with it and cut the B.S.

"Jimmy, you never really properly introduced to me them."

"Oh, yeah uh Jenny, meet Gary and Pete, you two know Jenny, well sorta."

"Uh hey." the smaller boy extends his arm out, as I decide to be a nice ass and shake it.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Hop- ow!" the taller brunette was cut off as Jimmy punched his arm. "What was that for?" he snapped as if he was the victim. "You know." Jimmy growled. Gary scoffed before speaking "Well, I guess since we're here, why don't I show you around this_ prison_?" as he runs off. The rest of us running after him.

We stop in an area where there was this giant guy who looked like he could be Hulk's son and seemed to be guarding his locker. "That's Russel, you know, the big ape who almost put you in the hospital?" _"Wait what? Jimmy was nearly ripped apart by this guy?"_ my thoughts were interrupted when I heard, I'm guessing Russel's voice boomed throughout the school.

"YOU LIKE TO EAT _FIST?!_" he half asked, half threatened Jimmy. But me and Jim both know there is in no way, we would be able to take this guy down. So Jimmy decided to be smart "I didn't mean to piss you off." he said holding his hands up, making certain he didn't want a fight. But Russel looked like he wanted something before he would leave us alone. "YOUR MONEY! ALL OF IT!" Jimmy didn't hesitate at his demand "I didn't mean anything." Jimmy once again said. "Heh heh, stupid. Heh heh." Russel then put one of his beefy arms around the back of Jimmy's head, headlocking him, and rubbing his knuckles on his head. "SAY RUSSEL RULES! SAY IT!" he then releases Jimmy from his hold.

"NEXT TIME, MORE! DOOFUS!" before turning and running into the other direction. "Come on! Let's break into it and steal something. That'll teach him." Gary said "I.. don't think that's a good idea.." Pete weakly spoke up but they turned their attention from Pete and looked at me, as in asking for my decision. I shrug "I honestly don't give two shits." "Then it's settled." Jimmy said as he walked up to the locker. "Don't let the prefects see you, they'll hurt you." Gary warned. I saw Jimmy slowly rotate the lock until he finally heard a click. He opened the door and took a Bullworth cap. I was kinda amazed at his skills. Until I hear another voice that wasn't any of ours, nearly made me shit myself.

"You do know you're not suppose to be doing that." I turn around, and see a man in a blue suit. He was dark skinned, and he didnt' seem too happy at our small crime. I'm guessing he's a prefect, Gary and Pete ran where we came from. And Jimmy and I made a run in the other direction.

"Well shit." I mutter, the only hiding spot was a trash can. It wasn't that it had to be a trash can, it just had to be_one _trash can. Fine fucking dandy..

And Jimmy already called dibs on it. Fuck my life dude.. "Wait, what about you?" he asked well it's too late, I already hear the same male voice coming louder and closer. I decided to make a run for it, but it wasn't too long. I finally found a locker that was unlocked and hid in there. Just in time too, because the prefect nearly found me..  
>"You little worms!" he yelled before walking off. I waited until he was completely out of sight before stepping out and walking back to the trash can Jimmy was in.<p>

"Jimmy, he's gone." I waited for him to come out, still nothing. "Dude, seriously he's gone. Can you get out now?" as I walked over and see that he wasn't in there.

"Oh for fucks sake.." I mutter as I walk around trying to look for Jimmy. "Jimmy? Gary? Pete?" I call out a few people shoot weird stares at me with me returning death glares so they can look away.

After a few more minutes and I give up looking for them. They can screw themselves for all I care honestly. That is until I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and start dragging me towards my attacker. "Shit!" I yelp before elbowing the person in the stomach and turning around.

My once frightened look turns into a scowl when I see it's Jimmy "Fuck you." I spat "Jeez I never knew you would be the type that gets scared easily." I growl while he smirks in return. My anger vanishes a little when I hear Gary's voice "Guys, this way." with Pete.

"Finally.." I mutter underneath my breath. Gary turns and starts running to a different part of the school, we stop in front of the girls' bathroom.

And who comes out of the girls bathroom, is a really fat girl who's crying over something "Oh man, there's that weird chick, Eunice. Let's have some fun with her." "Come on Gary, can you not be a jerk for once?" Pete asked. I rolled my eyes and walked over "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

She sniffles before replying. "He took my chocolate! Please get it back!" "I'm on it." said Jimmy who was already running off with us following after.

_**(No First Person POV for this section)**_

Jimmy and the others stopped in front of the boys' bathroom and peeked in, seeing a boy who appeared to be eating chocolate that probably belonged to Eunice, instead of wanting to trade something for the calorie made sweets he decided to taunt him. Grabbing both of the boys wrists, and making him hit himself "Whoa! Take the stupid chocolate!" before dropping the cavity giving deserts onto the ground trying to run away, only to trip in fall.

They then ran back to Eunice walked up to her, and brought back her treats "Thanks! Umm.. wanna make out?" when he tried to it looked like she was eating his face off, and going for the rest of him. Jimmy then pulled away "Sheesh!" before rubbing the back of his head. "I'll remember this forever!" before she took off. He turned around and saw a disturbed Jenny, and a shocked Gary and Petey.

"You _actually _kissed her.. let's go to the Cafe, I'll show you who's who." before he took off.

They finally reach the Cafeteria "Feeding time at the zoo, okay here's the deal, over there we got the nerds. Of course they are complete social outcasts." Jenny and Jimmy turn their attention to light green vests meaning they were in astronomy, some of the nerds were thin, some were fat. "They look pretty harmless." Jimmy stated "And somewhat paranoid." Jenny added. "They're actually sneaky bastards, their turf is the library."

The two then turn their attention to blue vests classy looking people one was a blonde who had his arm around a nice toned girl while the other boy had his foot propped onto the table bench, while his body rested on his knee. "And those are the Preps, they're all money and _condescending attitudes_." "Yeah, massively inbred and completely brainless." Jimmy said "I won't be surprise if that raven hair girl who was with blonde are actually cousins, if they're inbred." Jenny muttered "Very observant Jimmy-boy."

Once again they turned their gazes to people who could not mistakenly be greasers. Due to the leather jackets and slick back hair but Jenny had to admit, the one who was leaning against the counter did look kinda cute. But no doubt he would be taken "Now over there are the greasers... they think their tough." "Or at least try to look tough." Jimmy stated "Wouldn't advise messing with them... at least not yet. They hang by the auto shop."

Jen and Jim finally rested their gazes onto a final table with the people sitting on them you could not mistake as jocks. Two were arm wrestling, one was trying to encourage either to win. "And last but not least: the jocks. These guys rule the school, definitely avoid them." "Whatever, I'm not afraid of some dumb 'roid monkeys." Jimmy claimed "You'll learn." said Gary. The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over, and that class was about to begin.

They walked out of the cafe, only to be stopped by a prefect "You're here to learn, not to goof off, get to class." Gary and Pete split from Jenny and Jimmy saying bye as they vanished off leaving them with each other. "So uh, what class is it?" Jimmy said to Jenny.

"Umm..." she trailed off, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a folded up crumpled piece of paper. "It says for the first day for freshmen is Chemistry for morning class, for afternoon, is English." "Where's the Chemistry room then?" "Over here." she pointed out as they took off entering the class.

"What are you doing in here..?! Oh right.. class." said the Chemistry teacher, Dr Watts as the students piled into the room. "Take care to follow my instructions precisely as we will be working with volitle chemicals today."

After they passed they were able to create firecrackers. "I'm awesome!" Jimmy proudly cheered. Jenny rolled her eyes, before they decided to head out the door only to see Dr Crabblesnitch in their way.

"You two seem to be making yourself quite comfortable here." he said with the two following after "We're just trying to fit in." said Jimmy "By fighting? By making a nuisance of yourself? That is not the Bullworth way you two."

"Yeah you could have fooled us.." Jimmy muttered "What?" Crabblesnitch asked "He said you could have fooled us, this place is full of bullies and maniacs." Jenny said "Nonsense. That's just school spirit. High jinks. Why, in my day, we felt nothing of castrating the new boys. I want you to stop this nonsense you two. I want you both to behave yourselves. You might learn something." "Fine, can we go now? Sir."

"On your ways." he walks off. They both turn around only to be stopped by a white polo shirt bully holding a slingshot; named Davis. "Hey, I saw you two sucking up to Crabblesnitch." "What? Shut up." Jimmy said, angry "Screw you new kids, this is what we do to teachers' pets around here." he pulls back on the sling shot "You better not-ow!" Jimmy said "Don't even think abo-ow!" Jenny said but both were cut off when he releases his ammo, hitting them both in the chest. Before he took off running while laughing.

"Come back here you little.." Jimmy said "Face us like the man you are!" Jenny growled out "Yeah, come and get me!" the bully said as they took off he leapt over the railing the two hot on his trail, trying to dodge the bags of marbles he drops. Nearby the fountain he knocks Petey over "I saw him! By the fountain!" Petey said.

Jenny and Jimmy chase him into the auto shop only to be blocked by one bully at the front gate; Wade. But since it was the two of them, they took him down with ease. Jimmy then opened the gate and they continued their chase. They once again were blocked by another opponet, "This kid won't let up, hurt him!" said the bully that shot him, "Let a real man show you the ropes!" The bully that was blonde said; named Trent.

But once again he was easily taken down by the two. Jimmy opened up the garage like door and were stopped by another bully; Ethan. "I'll beat you down." he said but it was too easy for the two. Jenny then was the one who opened the second garage like door but two more bullies appeared; Troy and Tom. "I don't hit chicks." the one with a black eye said, Tom. "Good, this should be no problem then!" as Jenny tackled him down and started to beat him, once her opponet was down she helped Jimmy with the other. "Where i- ow!" Jimmy was cutted off and saw the bully was ontop of a pile of junk they started to pick stuff up and throw at him. Until Jenny used one of her firecrackers and he was down for the count.

Jimmy picked up the slingshot and grinned he then looked at Jenny "Nah, keep it." as she shooed away his hand as he tried to offer her the slingshot if she wanted it. "Well, let's head back to the boys' dorm." as she started to walk out of the auto shop. "Boys' dorm?" Jimmy asked, puzzled. Jenny turned around and faced him at this "You expect me to survive that pink parade of a girls' dorm? Hell no, it's so horrible, I even wanna murder my own room mate!" Jimmy chuckled "Well alright, boys' dorm it is."

**A/N: Woot! Chapter 3 is finally up! I _WILL _add some OC's for Jenny to fight, you know, girls from the cliques. And the story is going to be changed _JUST A BIT. _And happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone is earning/earned lots of candy. And are safe and having a wonderful time! And Guest, thank you for the very kind review, sorry I deleted chapter 2 everyone! I was trying to edit chapter 1, thus causing me having to delete it. -_- Do not worry though! Since chapter 2 is saved, it is going back up with this. Baii! P.S: Please share me your reviews!**


	4. Slingshot Fun and Kickass

**A/N: Been real lazy today, so yeah, I thought I try to get this chapter up sometime before the end of the first week of November. Yes, I am counting Saturday was just the first day of the first week. Nuff said. :3**

_**(In this chapter, no POVs will be displayed)**_

"You're lucky I'm a busy man.." said Edward; the prefect with glasses. To Jenny and Jimmy on the way to the boys' dorm. They skipped English, knowing that it'll be a waste of time heading there. Especially since it's almost over anyway.

"She's that bad?" Jimmy asked after Jenny finished describing her room mate, Angie. "Seriously bro, you'd wanna cut her head off with an axe.." they finally reached the dorm, and Jenny stepped inside as if she was welcomed to this place anytime she wanted. A few boys gave her looks on their way out, but quickly turned away by her glares. They stopped in front of the lounge (which was in front of the dorm anyway) to see Gary and Pete talking.

"So it's a good idea right?" Gary asked

"Yeah..OK. Alright sure, I'll do it.." Pete said

they both noticed Jenny and Jimmy's presence as they walked up. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" said Gary. "Not much." they both replied. "I was just telling Petey here about my idea of taking over the school. I mean, my plan for _us _to take over the school."

"What plan?" Jimmy and Jenny both asked.

"Don't worry, guys, it's just a little something that I came up with. It's _sink or swim _my friends. And if you're good at swimming, you gotta let the losers drown. Why don't you guys leave the thinking up to me?" as he turned around.

"What?" the two say at the same time, once again.

"What? What? What? Dur. Can't you guys say anything else?"

he sat back down and turned to Pete. "You know what, Petey? You were right - they are both pretty dumb."

"The hell?" Jenny said, angrily "What'd you say about me?" Jimmy said walking over

Pete immidiately got up in defense "Whoa, nothing, no, no, no! All I said is that you had to be pretty dumb to be expelled from so many schools, that's all." as he laughed nervously. "Relax, guys, all he said was that you must be dumb, or maybe you're both messed up because you came from a broken home, and you enjoy harrassing authority." "What'd you say about us, dwarf?" Jimmy angrily walked over, ready to pound him.

But Gary stopped him "Come on dude. Chill." "No, no, no, no... Gary's taking everything out of context, guys." Gary then turned his attention away from Jimmy, and Jenny to Pete.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't lie, Pete. _Don't you lie_. Because do you know what happens to liars...?" "No, no I'm not lying." "We kick them in the _balls!_" at that Gary kicked Petey in the balls. Petey, in turn, fell to the floor in pain. Both Jim, and Jen no longer felt mad.

"Come on, guys, let's go see how good you are with this new slingshot Jimmy has." as they walked out of the lounge "Don't worry, friends, nothing escapes my notice. I hear everything. You and me, we can do things." that weirded Jenny out a bit; but she decided to shrug it off.

The three then walked out of the dorm, leaving Petey there as he holled himself up onto the couch, despite the pain.

"Hey guys; you psychotic gimps; this way!" the trio ran over to the parking lot, thankfully no polo shirt wearing bullies were to be found; indicating that they actually attended class, it was Art. Jenny read the entire class schedule, so she had it memorized what classes there were each day.

Gary stopped and faced the abandoned school bus in the lot, "Hey, see if you guys can knock out the windows in that bus. Can you hit them with the slingshot?" Jimmy and Jenny each took turns knocking down the windows, Gary approving of their aims by either saying "Nice shot!" or "I guess you don't suck."

After all the windows were broken, Gary; once again, spoke up "Come on, let's go down to the football field." as he took off, with the two following.

They reached Jock territory, a few tried to jog up and pick on them, but Jenny and Jimmy managed to pass those who were close enough to trip them, they ran down the steps to the field, hearing Gary's voice once more.

"Go hide in that tree so you can mess with them. I'm going to go take a seat on the bleachers to watch the fun." "This should be interesting..." Jenny said evily as she was the first to climb up on the tree, with Jimmy following after.

Once the two were perched on a their own branch. Jimmy started to fire at the jocks while Jenny struggled to keep herself from laughing and expose them. It was a bit harder when you're hearing Mr Burton; the gym teacher, bitch about the jocks being 'lazy'.

When in reality, they were being knocked out by Jimmy's slingshot..

"What are you doing you lazy guts?! Get going!"

"I didn't tell you to stop!"

"Why are you stopping you damn slackers?!"

After all the jocks were knocked out. Jimmy and Jenny both shared grins, before jumping off their branches. "Where's Gary?" Jenny asked.

"I dunno, maybe he went back to the dorms. C'mon, let's go." she nodded in agreement as they walked back towards the boys' dorm.

The jocks gave them stares as they walked by, but the two payed no mind, as they exited jock territory, walking up and past the fountain, turning on one side of the school.. which would be where the library is; since they didn't really wanna deal with the bullies right now.

Sure enough.. when they reached the dorm, there was Gary tormenting Pete.. as usual..

"Go on, Petey, go cry to the teacher." while giving him a shove. Poor Pete, he looked miserable out of his mind..

"Tell them I was nasty to you." said Gary "Shut up Gary. You're such a jerk, man." Pete said lamely as he tried to stand up for himself

"Oooh am I, Petey... oh you're _so_ cutting." as Gary said, holding his hand to his chest, as if he truely was offended. "I'm really upset. Actually, I think I'm going to go cry." he walked back to Pete, before continuing

"Then I'd be just like you. Cry little girl..." the torment didn't go on much further, when Jenny and Jimmy walked up.

"Oh, look out, here comes Jimmy and Jenny." Jenny rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall, while Jimmy spoke up "Just knock it off, Gary. You're out of line."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girls' dorm. Silly me." Gary was kinda starting to get on Jenny's nerve. Jimmy once again spoke up.

"Shut up, man. You're boring." "Boring? _I'm_ boring?" Gary walked up to him "You're none too interesting yourself, friend." he chuckled a bit, before backing off.

"Look, I'm sorry. All of you. I apologize _ok_? I just get a little over-excited. Forgive me."_  
><em>

"Forget it. It's cool" Jimmy said. Gary then motioned the three to come closer. "Anyway, I've got a good idea for some fun. Let's go out and torment someone really helpless and unfortunate - that homeless guy." he finished with a chuckle.

"Come on." Jenny and Jimmy followed Gary out until he stopped, it turns out Pete wasn't tagging along.

"You coming little Petey? Come on, I'm sorry. I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want."

"Shut up."

"Then come on." Pete then followed.

"This is gonna be fun." Gary said

"Harrassing some homeless guy is _fun_?" Pete asked.

"It is. And you should be grateful you're not the victim for once."

"I guess.."

"Hey Jimmy, and Jenny. Tell me about this guy. Does he go in his pants?" Gary asked.

They finally reached the parking lot, it was night, so luckily, the bullies weren't around.

"The time has come, for me to show my true colors!" said a male voice, that had a strong New York accent. The four turned around, and saw a bully, he had a black eye, with a scar over it, he medium sized, and was the only bully to wear an undershirt underneath his polo shirt. Jenny could easily identify this guy as; Tom Gurney.

Though they didn't really have time, Jimmy opened the door of the abandoned school bus, picked up a rubber band (Jimmy and Jenny were collecting rubber bands to make a rubber band ball), closing it so Tom wouldn't get in. (At least for a moment) and reached the hobo's territory.

"Where is this dirty old perv?" Gary asked, looking around.

"You know, you're not very nice, Gary." said Pete.

"And you're a loser, Petey... one of life's unfortunates."

"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU LITTLE SCUM!" an old man said, trying to hit Gary with a brick, but missed as he stumbled a bit.

Gary chuckled a bit "So I guess the rumors are true, Jimmy. Your dad does live on campus."

"You jerk!" he tried to walk up to hit him, but apparently the hobo did it for him.

"Ow! Let's leave this guy to his welfare payments! Come on! Let's get out of here!" as he and Pete took off, the other two stayed behind.

"Just get out of here kids." the hobo spat.

"Why should we?" Jenny demanded.

"Because otherwise I'll kill you!" he threatened.

"What's your problem?" Jimmy asked.

The hobo laughed a bit "That's a long story. You two got any liquor?"

"No. We're fifth-teen!" Jimmy said

"Well, what about drugs?" the hobo asked.

"No!" the two both say.

"THEN WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU?!"

"Alright tough guy, kill us!" they walked in front of him stretching their arms out, as a inventation.

The hobo chuckled a bit "You know what kids - I like your style. You've got guts. When I was on that ridge in Korea, watching my buddies get killed by friendly fire, I could have used somebody as you two."

"Yeah? Thanks." they both say

"But I bet you two can't fight. You do me a favor and I'll show you some_real _moves - classified moves - _**real** _special army stuff.."

"Cool!" they say excitedly.

"Just get me a part for my radio... and I'll show what the army taught me."

"What, like how to get shot by your own side?" Jimmy asked.

"Exactly.." the hobo replied, as the two walked out of his area.

Tom was gone. But there were a few bullies chatting at the other side of the lot; near the gate so the two crept quietly into the auto shop. A few greasers looked at them but paid no mind, as they climbed ontop of one of the buildings of the shop, grabbed transistor they were able to find, and climbed back down sneaking carefully back into the hobo's territory.

"That'll do kids, you ready to train?"

Both nodded.

"I learned this one from this _**crazy **_guy I last served with." it was an uppercut, Jenny was very familiar with the move, but she never really knew how to do it."

"Okay, that's enough for tonight. Don't forget to bring me a transistor when you come back!" the hobo said as the two walked off.

"Well, goodnight Jenny." Jimmy said as he walked off

"Night Jim." she mumbled unhappily with the fact she had to deal with her room mate.

"Hi roomy!" Angie greeted as Jenny walked into the room, she just mumbled goodnight and went to bed.

**A/N: I broke the promise! D: It was 3:23 AM when I finished this lolol. Oh yeah, I posted a new story on this site, for the LC (Lollipop Chainsaw) fandom. Check it out if you want. Anyways, I'm going to write 'Living Hell' tomorrow. PEACE! P.S: Don't forget to review! cx**


End file.
